NewsFlash
by sasusaku779
Summary: The paper is an important part of our lives for it informs us of the doings of our community. Extra! Extra! Read All About It! Has the Uchiha finally found someone to be with? sasu/saku
1. The Fangirls

**This is going to be based on the public newspaper. Should be interesting! Hope you enjoy! Sorry so short, but it fits! officially the shortest chapter i have ever written.  
**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

The newspaper is an important part of our lives; it informs us of our communities doings and whereabouts.

* * *

Did you read the paper?

Did you?

Can you believe it?

It's the paper, it's always full of lies.

Ya, you're right, there is no way that happened.

* * *

**Extra! Extra! Read All About It!**

**_Has the Uchiha finally found someone to be with?_**

_The most eligible young bachelor, Uchiha Sasuke age 19 was said to be spotted with a flash of pink from a bystander. A flash of pink that was said to be that of a girl. Has the Uchiha finally found love?_

* * *

No of course not, he wouldn't.

I heard he was gay.

(Gasp) never say that about Sasuke-kun

How dare you think my future husband is gay!?

(much squabbling going on)

Shut up…I'm trying to read says the red haired one completely immersed in the paper.

(The accuser was tied up and tossed in a corner)

* * *

_A bystander was said to have spot the couple walking hand in hand. This information cannot be confirmed as the source was known to be unreliable in the past. But if this scandalous information is true, is this the end of all woman kind?_

* * *

No…that's not possible, Sasuke-kun would never betray his love for me.

(He-Llo! the information is unreliable!)

Psh, who says he loves you? He obviously is in love with me!

(muffled sound of the tied up)

Both of you are wrong, he's in love with me, he once touched me!

Liar, you purposely ran into him.

So?

A four way glare.

Hush you gaggling idiots and let me read!

* * *

_Who is this mysterious girl that is said to have stolen the Uchiha's heart? She has never been heard of up until now. When asked, the childhood friend of the Uchiha, Hyuuga Neji, answered by saying no comment, but his 21 year old wife, who was standing next to him, let some information loose. In her exact words, "Oh Neji-kun, don't be an idiot…you know that Sasuke and Sakura have been friends ever since elementary school…" No more information was released for the husband of the girl clamped his lips over hers closing her mouth from any other comments from being released._

* * *

No way…

It can't be…

It is…

Is it?

...

...

...

(silence)

Haruno Sakura?

* * *

_Wanting to know the opinions of the public, we interviewed a girl who was wearing an "Uchiha Sasuke Rocks" shirt. She is the red headed, four eyed girl called Karin. She responded to this astonishing information by saying, "It can't be her, I've known her since pre-school and I know for a fact that Sasuke-kun doesn't like, let alone, love her, because he loves ME!" That was a bold statement of her to make. Such scandal._

* * *

Ooo! Karin-chan! You're in the paper!

Haha! Four eyes!

(rolls eyes) How many times do I have to tell you? He doesn't love you, he loves me!

I was not wearing the Uchiha Sasuke Rocks shirt! I was wearing the I Love Uchiha-kun shirt!

…

Hey! I do not have four eyes!

* * *

_We will continue investigating this information until this is confirmed as a fact. So to the dear beloveds of Sasuke-kun, do not worry, we will get to the bottom of this._

* * *

"Ne? Sasuke-kun? Did you read the paper?"

"Hn." He wrapped his arms around the pinkette bringing her in for what the Uchiha liked to call warmth.

* * *

**I really liked this idea and I hope I conveyed it good on paper! **

**Share your opinions! ReVIEw?**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. The Editor

**Okay so I didn't like this one too much, but i just had to add this one in here! As promised Chapter 2!**

**Ps: I was overwhelmed with the positive responses! Thank YOu!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

_There have been quite a few requests for keeping tabs on the maybe maybe-not couple. So as head of the Newspaper, I, Riba Skeeper, make it my duty to keep my readers updated with this situation._

* * *

Oi! Riba-san! There is a caller saying they have spotted a pink haired girl and black haired man making out on the roller coaster!

No! What are you talking about? My caller says they have been at it since morning at the park!

Psh! All of you are lying! You men will do anything for the reward!

* * *

_Anyone spotting such a scene that proves or disproves this rumor, call the 1-800-Konoha-Hotline and you may be entitled to a reward._

* * *

Hush! All of you! Let me remind you, as the editor of the Newspaper, it is my job to keep us loaded with information, no matter what the paper states!

…

…

…

…So…There's no reward?

* * *

_The reward varies depending on the information, any information found to be false will not be printed._

* * *

(Sigh) There is a reward…

Yatta!

(The place buzzes with talk)

But!...

(the room goes silent)

The reward is not money…

(Faces fall)

* * *

_We have been bombarded with information about this rumored couple, so we are investing new money to create a new section for this couple. Donations to create this section will be greatly appreciated._

* * *

So…Skeeper? We're creating a new section?

Yes! Our job is to give the readers what they want!

…

…

…

So…Does that mean more work for us?

* * *

_I assure you, the newspaper will be on full coverage in according to the situation. We have made it our goal to be the first to inform you of any slightest change._

* * *

People! People! Listen up! We will be creating a new section! It is to be lettered S! This section of the newspaper is going to be the most read, so I want this to be in the front!

But…

No buts!

What if…

No what ifs!

What abo…

No questions! Now back to work!

* * *

_There are positions available to those of you who ares interested in working with the Newspaper. _

* * *

Riba-san! Riba-san!

Skeeper!

Riiiibbbaaa!!

WHAT?!

There has-

-You have a

-I'm speaking!

Hush you three! What is it? Speak up one at a time!

There has been a new development in the Brangelina couplet!

I don't want to hear about it… you? (points to the one with black glasses and a pencil stuck behind her ear)

You have a phone call on line three.

I'll be there in a minute…is that all?

(Nods and leaves)

And you?

I was wondering if we could put the "S" section of the newspaper behind the comics because…

I do not want to hear what you think! Dismissed.

* * *

_The newly developed issue of the Newspaper will be cast out in the next edition of the Newspaper._

* * *

People! People! Our motto is…

(everyone shouts) READERS COME FIRST!

Good…good…Now back to business with you lot!

* * *

The pink haired girl looked up from the paper when she hears the footsteps of the raven haired man approaching.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He sat down beside her on the blanket.

"Riba Skeeper kinda reminds me of Rita Skeeter from Harry Potter you know?"

* * *

**Done! What did you think? **

**REView?**

**Until next time!**

**Sasusaku779**


	3. The Brother

**Heyyy! i apologize for the late update!**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

* * *

_This is the newest addition to The Newspaper. I have sources set around the most gossiped couple, researching their background. The sources will not be revealed as to protect their identities._

* * *

Oi Itachi! You sure your family's security is guaranteed?

…

But of course.

Oh? (snicker snicker) You might want to check it out.

…

Why?

Somebody has been background checking your brother and the Sakura girl.

So?

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke. The newspaper will not waste ink to write much about this man, after all, everyone who is someone knows about this man. Though, there has been an interesting piece of info regarding his background. This certain source sent us valuable information. It was recorded that this nine-teen year old man once had a creative mind. It was known to few that he had thought that…_

* * *

You dog!

*Raises eyebrow*

* * *

…_his older brother, Uchiha Itachi – also quite a hunk, his orientations aren't yet known; was out to murder his whole family. This boy was only seven when he came up with this theory, but one must still wonder about him._

_

* * *

  
_

I-I-It…

*Smirk*

You were the source!

Heh.

* * *

_One could fill pages of this certain man, but due to the limited space, The Newspaper will let out only his birthday of July 23. And his one elder brother, Uchiha Itachi, And his parents, Fugaku and Mikato Uchiha, are married. This man is rich, once again The Newspaper will not waste ink on a life that the world knows of._

* * *

*Mouth drops*

Close your mouth Kisame.

* * *

_Haruno Sakura, also known as TMGFOUS (The Maybe GirlFriend Of Uchiha Sasuke), also a nobody before this rumor. Her five fingered forehead (a forehead bigger than the norm) is covered by her pink bangs. Rumor has it, that the Uchiha Sasuke, has taken a liking to long hair (Ladies – take this as hint, grow out your hair). Her hair, said a source, has grown an inch since last year, to impress this Uchiha. How shallow replied a girl with red hair of three feet.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

You made the information up!

…

So?

* * *

_She is 5 feet 6 inches, shorter than the 5'7", she is said to have a short temper inherited from her father…_

_

* * *

  
_

I thought it was inherited from her mother.

…

It is.

Then… why?

*Smirks*

* * *

_From her mother she has inherited her ruby red eyes, which she shamelessly hides behind her green contacts, said a close relative to the Uchiha.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

They are green!

…

*Smirks*

Quit smirking. Why did you give out false info when anyone can see she has green eyes?

…

To see how stupid the newspaper is.

* * *

…_According to a blue haired girl, who has been standing out in front of the building protesting this new SasuSaku development, it was said that she had a nose job (A La Gasp!). This was surprising; what next? A boob job? Stay tuned to find out more of this pink haired girl._

* * *

Who is the blue haired girl?

*Shrugs*

*Thinks*

She a Sasuke fangirl??

…

No.

Who is she?

…

My girlfriend.

*Gasp* I thought we had something!

*Glares*

All right, all right, why did she say that?

…

…

I paid her.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder, reading the newspaper she held.

"Itachi…" he growled.

She chuckled and continued to read on.

She gasped. "I did not get a nose job! It's natural"

* * *

**So this was Itachi and Kisame! Woohoo! **

**ReVIew?**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
